Successor
by Rin-nocence
Summary: Pristine whiteness. Clean glass panels. Voices pounding. Is this what they call a mental hospital? He's been living in such an environment for six years. He's supposed to be the successor of a mafia. But what's he doing in a mental hospital? Dark! Tsuna and possible Dark! Yamamoto. Adult! Arcobaleno. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Short story that I came up with during camp :3 Sooooo many plot bunnies. It'll be quite angsty. I'm on a spree lol. Hehe.** **I apologize for OOC-ness, grammar and spelling errors as well as any part of this that seems to bother you.**

**Title: Successor**

**Summary: Pristine whiteness. Clean glass panels. Voices pounding. Is this what they call a mental hospital? He's been living in such an environment for six years. He's supposed to be the successor of a mafia. But what's he doing in a mental hospital?**

**Pairing: None as of yet.**

**Warning: Angst, mental disorders, some possible character bashing in later chapters. Dark! Tsuna and possibly Dark! Yamamoto.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, I'd be married to Hibari and Fran'd be my boyfriend.**

**Rating: T for scenes and possible language.**

**Words: 600 approx.**

* * *

Glass panes stood stoically, the whiteness of the corridors and each of the rooms sparkled almost fakely. It was like a scene out of a movie... Like a lab.

He jerked up instantly hearing the faint pad of footsteps. Large, wary brown eyes stared out of the glass pane that covered one side of his room's faces. The boy saw shadows of a small group of four men walking towards him. Instinctively, he shrunk back, cowering in his corner. The same white covers bundled around him.

"...one's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Extreme Avoidant Personality Disorder, Nightmare Disorder, Social Phobia, Extreme Social Anxiety Disorder and Multiple Personality Disorder. He'll look like that now, but he won't let anyone touch him. And if you do, he'll turn instantly and start attacking you. Sometimes it's random as well," the green-haired man explained, almost reciting.

The boy narrowed his eyes as this description, honey brown eyes turning into a firey orange-gold. He lunged at the glass, arms pounding at the hard, un-moving material.

"...And that's what happens," the green-haired man continued, looking to the foreign identities beside him. One of the four men - excluding the green-haired one which seemed to know Tsunayoshi extremely well - sported a pitch black fedora, while another's choppy black hair was pulled back into a long, thin plait. The fourth man's wild blonde hair was held back by a khaki sweatband.

Tsuna hissed, hitting harder against the glass.

"...Verde. Is he going to be alright?" the man with the plait asked, watching Tsuna's outbreak with calm, but pitying eyes.

"He'll be fine, Fon. It's normal. He'll go back to normal in a few minutes," Verde replied casually, walking on.

The blonde man pursed his lips, bright blue eyes training on Tsuna. "How long has he been here, kora?"

"Since he was eight, Colonnello," answered Verde quickly, like he'd been expecting this answer as the four men continued to observe Tsuna. "He's fourteen now."

The man in the fedora stayed silent.

"Moving on," Verde continued as if to fill the silence, starting to leave as Tsuna's pounding against the glass started to subside. "Number 80 is Yamamoto Takeshi. Reactive attachment disorder, oneirophrenia, multiple personality disorder..."

Verde's words were quickly lost and unheard as he walked on, Fon and Colonnello following behind him, moving on to the patient in the room beside him, Yamamoto Takeshi. However, the man in the fedora stayed.

A deep, thick voice called out.

"Can you hear me?"

Tsuna's orange-gold eyes narrowed. The neon colour of his eyes dulled, reverting back to a warm brown. He nodded, backing away from the glass and towards his bed.

The man nodded curtly. "You'll make a good boss. We'll raise you into one."

Confusion reflected in Tsuna's eyes as he started shrinking back into his blanket. "Don't come near me," he whispered. "I'm dangerous." There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"But I'm more dangerous." The man in the fedora smirked.

"Reborn?" called Colonnello's voice from down the hall. "Hurry up, kora!"

Reborn's smirk widened, and he pushed his fedora up a little to reveal sharp, onyx eyes. "This won't be the last time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


	2. Chapter 2

His words rang in my head over and over again as I sat, shuddering in my blankets.

Were we going to meet again?

What for?

Why?

Was he going to humiliate me?

Reject me?

Drag me down to a level where no one would accept me no longer? Not even the mental hospital? Not even this lab?

I could feel the tears brimming, my fear of interaction liquidizing. I was scared... so scared.. of being hurt again. I didn't want to be bullied. I didn't want to be forced into doing things. I didn't want to be kidnapped, thrown into a cage and taunted. I didn't want all of that ever again. That was why I didn't mind being in such a bland, empty room. Almost no freedom, just huddled in the corner of my room; remembering. I enjoyed that. I loved it. I didn't have to talk to anyone. I didn't have to see anyone. I didn't have to go near anyone. Just perfect.

I could hear the boy in the room on my left, screaming. Apparently, he had Reactive Attachment Disorder. He was brought in a little while after they dragged me here.

I heard glass shattering, and I felt myself go rigid. With shaking hands, I pulled my blanket over my head, huddling in my corner. I wanted this to all just go away.

"_This won't be the last time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_You'll make a good boss."_

I didn't want to see the man in the fedora again. Not again. I didn't want to see anyone again. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. Tears spilled over for what reason I do not know, but I sobbed into my blanket. It was somewhat comforting, as the warmth of my thick covers felt like some sort of shield. A shield from people. A shield from emotions. A shield from anything that would cause any type of harm to me.

Once the loud beating in my chest subsided, I peeled back my blanket just a little, letting in some air. My cheeks felt cold and raw from crying. I blinked multiple times.

Chocolate brown eyes.

What?

"HIIIEEEE!"

I let out a scream, eyes wide. Making a wild grab at my white sheets, I scrambled quickly away from the face that stared at me.

It was the boy from the next room.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

The RAD, Oneirophrenic, MPD patient.

How did he get in here?

My legs carried me to the corner of my room, and I sat there, staring in horror at the boy that crouched by my bed, giving an almost identical stare. I could hear my heart in my ears. Cold sweat rolled down my cheek and gathered in my palms. The tears were already collecting at the corners of my eyes as I stared in fear at the boy opposite me.

He looked a little older than me. Dark hair and deep brown eyes. He was the stereotypical Japanese boy. He smiled at me.

My lip quivered.

"G-G-Get a-away f-from m-me..." I stuttered, holding my blanket closer to me. "D-Don't come n-near m-me... P-Please...!"

His look turned sour. He lowered his head a little, spiky bangs covering his eyes. And he glowered at me.

I vocalized my fear, a blood-curdling scream resonating around the room as I dash towards the glass pane, slamming my fists against it. The green-haired man stared at me stoically, until he realized that Yamamoto Takeshi was in my room. Tears were flowing down my cheeks once again, and I started to feel a flame flickering in my chest. The flame licked the insides of my stomach, filling my chest with warmth. My breathing became ragged and something like anger started to build inside me.

The green-haired man burst into my room, just in time to see me launch at Number 80, fist clenched, eyes neon-orange.


	3. Chapter 3

My teeth gritted as I glared at the brown-haired boy in front of him. How dare he reject my friendship! I watched his lip quiver. I was being so friendly, too! How could he not want to be my friend?

My eyes followed him to the glass panes, noticing the green-haired man. Verde, was it? The brown-haired boy yelled, screaming out words that I didn't hear. The green-haired man was running towards the entrance to this room. I could hear his footsteps, thudding. I heard the click of the latch on the door, and the brown-haired boy's beautiful brown eyes were a piercing orange-gold. He was charging at me, eyes filled with something like anger. Hatred.

Was why everyone angry at me? Why did everyone hate me? It wasn't my fault Mommy died. Was it? What happened back then? I want to go back to the past, where freedom came to me naturally, where Mommy was still alive, where all Dad cared about wasn't just the shop, where Dad actually gave a crap about me, where Dad didn't beat me up every chance he got to, where life was still fair for me...

That same feeling built up in the pit of my stomach as I intensified my glare on the boy. He was closer and much faster than I thought. I was almost about to laugh, when his fist collided with my jaw, and my face was flicked sideways from the impact. I didn't think he was this strong.

I heard something give a sickening crack, but it took me no time to glare right down at the boy, giving a hard kick at him. "FIRST YOU REJECT ME, NOW THIS?!" Something warm and sticky trailed down over my mouth as the boy said nothing, only giving a passing grunt and punching me once again, this time in the nose.

"Oi! Get the three of them here now!" I heard the green-haired man yell, rushing in, but doing nothing to stop our fight.

This ignorant boy... I slapped him hard across this face, and he gave a wild gasp. A deep, irritated growl emitted from him as his neon-orange eyes showed nothing but malice.

"HURRY!"

I heard people's footsteps; the screaming of other patients, but I ignored them, punching and kicking wildly at this annoyingly persistent boy. Why didn't he want to make friends with me? What did Dad tell him? Did he even meet Dad? What has my dad brain-washed him into thinking?!

Pure anger was written all over this punk's face, but rather than being weakened by my attacks, his own attacks were getting much more fierce, much more co-ordinated. I feel my mouth going dry, but something warm was dripping from my nose. Something hot kept me a little too far from him. Heat literally rolled off him. I couldn't get too close for too long. What was going on?

As I was about to close in for another kick, I feel something cool against my back, then arms grabbing my limbs, holding me back. The cool feeling started to spread around my body, and I felt calmer almost instantly. I gave a sigh as the calming sensation devoured me and I lifted my head a little.

The other boy was also being held back, but he was constantly fighting back, yelling and moaning. I saw traces of tears down his cheeks; I didn't even notice when we fought. Was he still crying?

"Are you calmer now?" a voice behind me asked.

I gave a curt nod.

Almost immediately, I felt myself being dragged out of the room. A blond man was grabbing the collar of my shirt, leading me right past my room. I stuttered something about my room, but the man quickly shut me up with an irritable "Just come with me, kora!"

We passed through the maze-like hallways quickly – the man knew where he was going – and we came to a stop rather soon. He unlocked a door with ease, shaking a head into the room, gesturing that I go in.

I narrowed my eyes warily, but stepped in none-the-less.

Without a word or warning, arms grabbed me and pinned me against something soft.

"Name, age, occupation, familigia, flame, rings, disorders, purpose," a deep woman's voice growled into my ear.

A shiver ran up my spine.

Interrogation.


	4. Chapter 4

"L-Let go of me!" I screamed, attempting to pull away from the man that was holding me back.

"Stop," his deep voice commanded.

My mind told me to stop, but my body ignored the commands. I struggled, the flames within my stomach bubbling like lava. It wasn't just the pit of my stomach now. My whole body felt hot. I felt powerful. A feeling I didn't recognize burst out from deep inside and I broke free from my captor's grip.

Was that Yamamoto Takeshi being led off?

I screamed, yelling things I didn't understand. The hot, firey feeling didn't leave me. Instead, it grew. It burst within me, like it was being fed. Constantly fulfilled. I breathed heavily and whipped around to glare at my captor.

It was the man in the fedora.

I bared my teeth, pulling my arm back to punch him. Instead, the lizard on his hat morphed into a bright green gun. My eyes widened, and I backed off a little. With nothing but a simple grunt, the man pointed his gun between my eyes. I heard a calm sigh behind me, but before I could turn to see who it was, I felt a palm on my neck. Pain exploded between my shoulder blade and neck, and the next thing I knew was darkness.

* * *

"Name, age, occupation, familigia, flame, rings, disorders, purpose."

I stared at the woman in front of me, pinning me down, terrified. She was pretty; very beautiful, but what scared me was the glare in her sharp red eyes. Something that looked like a burn scarred the right side of her pale face. Choppy navy blue hair framed her porcelain face, hiding the harshest parts of the burn scars. Her red eyes gave an intense glare that kept my heart pounding against the cage my lungs made.

"Ya-Yamamoto Takeshi, f-fifteen... I-I don't have an occupation..."

The blond man from earlier gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Lal, let the poor boy go, kora," he said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

The woman narrowed her eyes before scanning me up and down. She gave a grunt of approval and released her iron grip. I sat up from the bed – which I now noticed was what I was pinned down on – and looked around.

The room wasn't too badly empty. It was somewhat like an apartment. I flexed my shoulder a little; a habit I'd developed from playing baseball. "Wh...What did you bring me here for?"

The woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. The man gave sheepish grin.

_Just like my old man used to._

His bright blue eyes crinkled at the sides, showing that he often smiled like this.

_Just like my old man used to._

"You'll stay here until Verde or Fon or Reborn let us take you back to them. They'll be sorting Sawada out while you're here, kora."

I blinked, looking at my hands.

The man reached out and ruffled my hair gently.

_Just like my old man used to._

I looked up, almost seeing my father in his place.

"It'll be fine, kid! We're not bad people, really, kora," he grinned. "Right, Lally?" he chuckled, sitting down beside the woman and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_Just like my old man used to._

The woman gave a grunt, pursing her lips together. The blond man laughed with a carefree air, cerulean eyes shining with a kind of adoration and love when his gaze rested on the woman.

_Just like my old man used to._

I couldn't take it anymore. Rage piled up inside me, and I gave a yell of anger. I held my head in my hands, pulling at my hair in frustration; in anger; in fear. My head throbbed—I remember how kind my old man used to be. I remember how great my old man used to be. I remember how amazing he used to be. I remember how encouraging he used to be. I remember how loving he used to be.

The blond man rushed to my side as I collapsed to the ground; the woman shortly after with wide eyes.

Things went fast after that. Everything was blurred.

I remember green hair. A man in a black hat. Something shining warmly on my face.

Was that the sun?

It took me a little longer than I expected to open my eyes. I tried to block out the bright light with my hand, but the light seeped through the gaps of my fingers. I managed to open my eyes after a few attempts.

I was in a park. Swaying cherry blossom trees, cheerful children playing on the playground, warm sunlight.

"Takeshi!" a man's voice called. "Come on, let's play!"

Was that my father's voice?

Without thinking, I laughed and jumped up.

I was so wary of the things this man was capable of, so why was I running towards him, laughing so happily?

My body moved on its own; I already knew this the moment I heard my father calling me.

I felt so carefree. "Watch me, Mommy! I'll be Japan's top baseball player one day!" I grinned, waving at a woman sitting under a tree.

Pink petals swirled around her, and she waved back with a proud smile. Her dark hair blew with the breeze, but she still managed to look elegant. "Ganbatte, Take-chan!"

My grin spread across my cheeks as I ran towards my dad. I picked up the baseball bat lying on the grass with enthusiasm, awaiting my dad to throw the ball.

But the ball didn't come.

Instead, I felt something hard beating against my shoulder. I tried to hold up the bat in my hands to defend, but the metal rod was gone. I tried frantically to scramble away from the attacks being dealt to my body, but the bruising continued. I already knew what was happening.

The sun was no longer shining.

Rain was pouring hard. Beating against my skin like the baseball bat that was pound against my flesh. I looked up at my attacker, already knowing who it was. I didn't get to see his face, but I'd found my baseball bat.

The metal rod connected with my head, and I felt blood drizzling down my forehead.

I felt faint. Ringing continuously resounded in my head.

My mind went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness. All I saw around me was darkness. I reached out in attempt to touch the dark vortex encasing me, but the darkness simply slipped through my hands like mist. I was happy with this. At least the nightmares wouldn't haunt me. At least my past wouldn't haunt me as my consciousness slipped away.

But just as I was starting to feel comfortable within the dripping blackness, a loud scream erupted from my left. Then another from my right. Goosebumps puckered at my skin and my blood froze. I knew this scream.

Because it was mine.

* * *

When I woke, I was in a lavishly decorated room. Antique-like armchairs and tables, amazingly crafted desks, breath-taking oil paints, velvet cushions. I took in the scene around me, and the smell of oak or some sort of wood greeted my nostrils. The smell of smoke wafted gently from one side. The style of the room was clearly one that of a rather well off noble from quite a time back. Victorian times, maybe?

My head throbbed as I looked around, but I held it tightly in my hands for a few moments to steady myself. I felt my ears twitch at the sound of whispering in one corner, and just as I turn to face the people whispering, a thick, velvety voice greets me.

"Are you awake now?"

I wanted to scream. There was someone else in this room. Someone that could possibly hurt me.

_No shit, Sherlock._

He was watching me with golden eyes, laced with the most intricate design. Golden blond stuck up in every way possible like mine, but he managed to look elegant. Pieces of it hung between his eyes and framed his pale face. An orange-gold flame flickered on his forehead, but it didn't burn the golden locks underneath it. It danced with a sort of kind strength. It took me a while to notice it, but he looked a lot like me.

A man with deep, maroon-ish red hair stood beside him. A tattoo of the same shade of red spread across his face like tiny flames. A cigarette hung from his mouth defiantly, but the harshness in his red eyes held something fragile. Something so delicate that it was rather hard to explain.

I nodded meekly, taken aback by the powerful aura both men gave out; mostly from the man with the golden hair. In addition to that, I was horrified that there were already two people in the room; one that could possibly hurt me.

The man gave a gentle smile. "Come, Vongola Decimo."

_Vongole Decimo?_ _What's he on about?_

I shrunk back in confusion, brows furrowing together in bewilderment.

_Wasn't Vongola a yakuza group? No, it was a mafia. It was famous in Italy, wasn't it? He called me Vongola Decimo. What's that?_

The red haired man gave an unsatisfied growl and threw a dirty look at me.

"What's wrong, Decimo? Are you not going to accept your fate as the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia?" the man with the golden hair called, voice smooth and pleading. But his eyes showed pain, anguish and suffering.

My voice was stuck in my throat as I tried to speak. "Who are you?"

"Giotto," he smiled. "I am the Vongola Primo, or the first boss of the Vongola. Others might know me as Sawada Ieyasu."

_Sawada... Ieyasu...? I'd heard mom or dad mention his name once or twice before. Sawada Ieyasu... He was my great-great-great-grandfather, wasn't he?_

"You... You're my great-great-great-grandfather..."

Amusement flickered across his face. "Indeed I am, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"What.. What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What's going on? I-Is this a dream?"

"For now, I am simply a memory. A soul preserved in that ring of yours for four hundred years," he explained, gesturing to the intricate blue stone that hung around my neck by a chain, "I am here because it is soon for you to decide whether you will accept your fate as the tenth Vongola boss, or give up your right as heir here and now." Giotto gave a light chuckle. "Whether you believe this is a dream or reality depends on you. I do no believe that this is either, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Cautiously, I inched towards the pair, fingering the ring hanging from my neck. The red-haired man snorted. I flinched visibly, expecting the man to walk briskly towards me and start hitting me, but he remained behind Giotto, standing in a fiercely loyal way behind the Vongola Primo.

I heard Giotto's light chuckle again. "I did forget to introduce you, didn't I?" He looked up towards the red-haired man and smiled. The man returned the smile, but it was stiff and less natural. "This is my Storm Guardian and right-hand man, G." My great-great-great-grandfather's eyes found mine. "I expect that you'll find your Guardians rather soon. I believe quite a few of them are very close to you."

Confusion took me again. There have been many things he sid that puzzle me to no end. "Why would you want someone like me as the tenth boss? Someone with problems like me? And, guardians? What guardians? Who?"

Giotto smiled yet again. "Tsunayoshi-kun, in this world of mafia, there are many things that are mysteries." He gestures towards the flame flickering on his forehead. "This is a symbol of my resolve and a symbol of our wonderful famiglia."

G.'s gruff voice took me by surprise. "In this world of mafia, the strong ones are the ones with 'problems' as you have put it. They are impurities, and will hereforth be refered to as impurities. These impurities are what fuel our resolve. Instead of making us weaker like normal civilians, we put these impurities to use, and they become our power."

"Right out of the textbook," grinned Giotto. "That's our G. for you." The Vongola Primo held out his hand, rising from his seat. "I can feel extremely strong potential from you. Your resolve is stronger than any of the successors yet. I believe that you will become the boss to create the most impact on our famiglia. I believe that you and your family will be the ones to make a difference."

I nodded hesitantly, not understanding much.

"The people around you understand. They know that you will be different."

"What... What can I do? Mafioso are dangerous aren't they? If I become the boss, doesn't that mean I have to go around and... and... m-meet... p-people?" I managed, hands already shaking from the idea.

Giotto held my shaking hands in both of his. "I used to be like you. Many disorders were to my disadvantage to become a mafia boss, but I created the Vongola because I wished to protect the people I love and fight for what is right. Because of that, I was forced to cast aside my problems, and learnt to use them to my advantage." His sharp orange-gold eyes grew a little softer. "To be honest, I am still rather afraid of meeting those I have not yet met in big groups."

A thought that ran through my head constantly as the pair explained all this resurfaced. Without thinking, it escaped my lips in a whisper. "Will I be really able to protect the ones I love? Will I be able to protect myself?"

As quiet as it was, both men caught it.

They exchanged smiles and looked at me. "Yes. You'll grow strong."

There was a few moments of silence, before I finally spoke. "How... How will I be able to find my guardians?"

A smile immediately spread right across Giotto's face. "I can't tell you that. You'll have to find that out for yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun. Find your Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud and Mist to form your Sky. As long as you keep that thought in mind, you'll go far."

I felt a little more confident already. "Th...Thank you," I stuttered, feeling warmth spread within my body. It wasn't the sharp, fiery strength I had felt before. It was a warm kind of strength. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

"Good luck, Vongola Decimo."

I felt a warm, strong flame burst in my chest, and I could no longer see the pair of men.

**= Giotto =**

I couldn't stop the smile off my face as I watched my great-great-great-grandson fade away. "He such a lovely boy, isn't he, G.?"

My right-hand man nods in approval. "He may just be the one."

"Yes. I believe that he will be my true successor."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a long long long long long long long long long long long time ^ ^; **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness once again enveloped me. I was beginning to become used to seeing the endless blackness, but there was always one fear. The nightmares. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, but my vocal chords didn't work. I just wanted one night, one peaceful night, where the nightmares didn't plague me. Unfortunately for me, life just doesn't go my way.

Did I really believe a 'memory', as he called himself, that I would be able to protect myself? Did I really believe that I could stand up for myself and become strong?

_Yeah, right._

But a part of me really wanted to believe it. A part of me wanted to attempt. A part of me begged for that sliver of hope.

The sliver of hope that barely grasped me by a spider's thread.

_"Take him! Just take him!" Nana cried, pushing her child into the man's arms. "He's in so much pain, I don't want to see anymore!"_

_"But- Mama! Mama! Wh-Where am I going?!"_

_"Oh, Tsu-kun, I'm so sorry..." the petite woman sobbed, "I'm sorry, Tsu-kun, I really am... Anata, I'm sorry for having to disappoint you..." _

_The man gripped the child by his shoulders, almost reluctlant to lead him away. "I'll raise him to become a suitable boss. I'll raise him in your stead."_

_Nana looked up slowly, her short mousy hair parting to reveal brown eyes. Harsh, sharp eyes shining with tears. A burning glare from eyes usually soft and warm. "Don't lie to me," she spat, words venomous, "I know," she gritted, silent tears tracing her pale skin, "I know where you're from. I know what you plan to do with my son. __**I know.**__"_

_The man flinched at her fiery glare, the kind of hurtful words that he knew his dear, loving wife would never say. She obviously didn't recognise his voice. The pain in his heart was real. It'd really been that long since he left for his job; it'd been that long. So long that even his welcoming wife didn't recognise his voice. He pulled up his mask, pulling down his hood to shield his eyes from view. He knew, that if she ever found out that the man putting her and her son through so much pain was the man who supposedly was protecting them..._

_He couldn't bring himself to imagine it. _

_"We..." murmured Iemitsu quietly, "We... No, I will protect him. I will protect him, and you, just as I have tried, all this time." _

_Tsuna looked up at the man, honey brown eyes glistening with tears and sudden recognition of the olive brown eyes boring into his own. "Pap-"_

_"I promise, Nana, I promise," said Iemitsu firmly, leaning down to hold Tsuna's hand. "I promise, just like the day I promised to love you forever." _

_There was no turning back. _

_There was no way to go back to the way things were before._

_There was no way she was going to forgive him. _

_There was no way, absolutely __**no way**__, that he was going to let his child be hurt, much less the love of his life._

_Nana's eyes grew wide in realisation and horror, opening her mouth to speak, but he was already walking away slowly, whispering comforting words into Tsuna's ears. _

_He couldn't look back. _

_The child's fate had been decided. _

_His future was confirmed. _

_No matter how dangerous it was, this child, however frail and fragile looking he was, was the center of all this. _

_This child was born to be the true successor. _

_This child, a mentally ill child, diagnosed with so many illnesses that he almost rivaled the Arcobaleno, was the beginning of everything._

* * *

**Sorry guys, not much of an update, I guess. Somewhat of an introduction to Tsuna's past, idk, plot point. things you know**

**idk I haven't updated in a long time and this is crappy**

**I literally wrote it in twenty minutes**

**I don't even know anymore**

**Rinnocence ~ /08/2013**


End file.
